User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Talk Your new riddler well my first riddle, coming from La through me to you A world of nothingness, yet buildings, no hearts nor emotions........... errr is that a dragon?, which place am i talking about? you know where to answer 07:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Well... Oh yeah...You know, too much information...'Unversed", "Unreals"...but, just like UC, i really think "Umlusion" is a better name, and more...poetic too! XD XD XD XD XD LMFAO XD XD XD XD I see you finaly saw that XD lol but it's true and you know it ;D lol nah I'm just playing. But I actualy do want to say that my cuz will be here soon until Saturday. Just wanted to say I wouldn't b on till then. But if I am needed for anything at all like a meeting or an issue or maybe even a frickin tea party (XD) whatever just leave me an email or a message and I'll come over. I told Rich that I need to keep an eye on things even still. So I will be keeping my eye on my email. Talk to you later my major stalker buddy ;D jk :D 22:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) FMA That made so much sense 00:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Help Wiki IRC :I apologize, here is the log for the meeting. I will repost the log over on the forum and give my input for it over there. 19:09, July 1, 2011 (EST) Darkside I'm already online... 21:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Shadow. And okay. Sorry to bother you again DE.....is it okay if there is a bit of cutscene at the end of the Darkside battle? I found a decent video. 22:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit 02:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Hey DE. I just made an edit on the Mission 09 page, and I wondered if it's necessary. Just checking because last time I made an edit it was *ahem* unnecessary.}} A reminder A reminder to you as a staff to be sure to update our Trinity Report every now and then, we let it abuse and gathering dust for quite some time now. 03:23, July 2, 2011 (EST) FACT Chaos was made to be the ultimate weapon of destruction, but he only eventually became the ultimate destroyer when he became Feral Chaos, which resulted from Kain sneezing on him. Unfourtanely, he couldn't handle the pure manliness of Kain, and went mad in the process. 22:55, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bout that, I was away... its an awesome pic dude. 01:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Issue I don't get what you messaged me Final Mix ... Just wondering 21:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Er, same thing as OATH. It's the 9th, shouldn't it be changed to Phantom VS Kurt Zisa?}} Princesses of Heart Template Re: Armor of the Master Yeah it look good now. Awesome, thanks. 21:40, July 7, 2011 (EST) How come i can't register a new account?John.olisa 13:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Images Possible Sockpuppet Could you please check DonavinRaze? Possible sockpuppet of John. Whathisface. 05:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I just thought the usernames were similar, and he's sockpuppeted before. 00:01, July 10, 2011 (UTC) KHXion14 and FinalRest Dude! Deletion First off, congrats on the adminship! Secondly, I know that you're going through deleting everything with the delete template, but could you possibly spare the Pinocchio's World article? I thought we decided to keep it, but I don't think I'm allowed to remove the template. Gratz on your promotion! And thanks for being the active admin here! 00:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am pretty happy myself. I ALMOST want a vandal to come so I have an excuse to use my shiny new button. :D 00:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha, actually before I forget, can you add the Kairi Wayfinder render to the Wayfinder page (it's on the talk page)? It's a really nice image (better than the one we have, anyway). 01:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) From the Keyblade War page: :"The Keyblade War was a mysterious conflict in which many Keyblade wielders fought prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix." Do we really need the Final Mix?